The present invention relates to a multilayer lens particularly for sunglasses.
Various kinds of multilayer lenses are currently known and used for sunglasses which essentially comprise a central layer made of polycarbonate or cellulose acetate or similar materials.
An outer reflecting mirror layer is sometimes coupled to the central layer or is deposited thereon by sublimation of appropriate substances and with the possible interposition of a layer of paint.
A layer that absorbs any moisture, by retaining the moisture up to the saturation limit of the layer, is instead placed internally.
Some problems are observed if these conventional lenses must have a highly curved shape, and thus if the ends of the lens must affect the lateral regions of the user's temples: first of all, the dimensions of the lens are such that the user, while using the glasses, sees not only whatever is in his front viewing field but also the rays (hereinafter termed spurious) affecting the lens ends arranged laterally to his viewing field, thus creating unpleasant interference.
This interference is highly relevant as the user's concentration in sports practice increases, and this concentration must be maximum in use during competitions.
Furthermore, the use of an inner layer of antifogging material according to the described characteristics, and thus of a layer that gradually absorbs the moisture rising from the face, in any case causes a drawback: after some time, in fact, once the layer has saturated, the lens fogs again, forcing the user to remove his goggles to dry or defog them.
This condition certainly penalizes the user in all sports practices.